Page 32
by MsSmuttly
Summary: Kyo enters Tohru's room to borrow a book, but what happens later is a lot more...vigorous...then he ever intended. Rated M for a reason.


This is my first fic! Please be nice to me!

I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

"Hey Tohru, I'm coming in," Kyo announced rapping twice on her partially open door before stepping through. Tohru was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a pad of drawing paper propped between her knees. She seemed completely engrossed in what she was working on, but looked up from her work and beamed at him anyways. Kyo's heart gave a slight flutter at the sight of it, but he quickly shoved the feeling away.

"Is it okay if I borrow another of your books?" He asked, jabbing a thumb towards her desk where a number of novels and notebooks were stacked.

"Of course," She said. Kyo have a small shrug as thankful acknowledgment and shuffled over to the desk. He normally didn't let people know how much he enjoyed reading. Reading was for quiet, sentimental people who found joy and beauty in everything. Reading was for people like Tohru. Reading was silent and submissive. Reading was the exact opposite of Kyo Sohma.

And so he kept it hidden. He didn't tote novels with him, he pretended to stumble over words when reading aloud in class, and he made sure to act annoyed at the numerous shelves of books in his room on regular occasion. One of the few people that did know about Kyo's closet life as a bookworm was Shigure.

And Shigure, taking advantage of the situation, had begun slipping drafts of his manuscripts into Kyo's room for proofing. Kyo would wordlessly go through Shigure's pages with a red pen in part because he was worried the older man would blab otherwise, but also because it was something else to read. Then later he would toss the edited papers onto Shigure's desk. A word was never passed between them about it.

Shigure had been one of the few that had known until a few weeks earlier. Tohru had been sitting at the table with Shigure, a book clasped in her small hands. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about the plot of the afore-mentioned book. The book itself was one that Kyo had just read a month before.

He sat down across from Tohru where he munched on a riceball and stared half-lidded out the door as he always did, ears secretly following their conversation raptly. He had done well for nearly ten minutes, just listening to them. Then Tohru asked a question about the motives of the main character and Kyo's mouth opened before he could stop himself.

"He avoided her because he was afraid she wouldn't accept him. Not because he was guilty of the murder." Kyo said and froze. Tohru turned to him, looking startled.

"Have you read it too?" She asked. Kyo could feel his cheeks burning as he turned his gaze to his hands.

"Erm, well…yeah. We had to…um…read it at my old school," He mumbled. Tohru beamed at him.

"So what did you think of it?" She asked, leaning across the table.

"Well…I guess it was okay," Kyo said, scratching his nose.

"I thought it was an amazing story! Every time I thought I knew what was going to happen next, something different would happen that would change everything! I'm supposed to be writing a report on it. Do you think you could help me? Just thinking about it I don't know where to begin on my own."

A pair of large blue eyes twinkled pleadingly at him from across the table. What else could he have done but say yes? Tohru had dug around in her schoolbag until she came up with a notebook and pen. The next three hours had been spent submerged in his first ever serious conversation with her. Neither of them had even noticed when Shigure left them having been completely ousted out of the discussion.

Since that evening, Kyo had not feared Tohru knowing his reading habits. In fact he looked forward to any opportunity to talk to her about things he had read. She would always shower him with praises when he shared his thoughts and listen raptly to every word he said. For somebody that was never listened to or taken seriously, Kyo began to crave these moments.

Now as he plucked out a few of her novels and read the back covers he tried to think of a way to break her from what she was doing and ease into a discussion. But he decided against disturbing her work for his own selfish reason. He grabbed something that looked interesting and headed back out the door. He made it out to the hallway when a pair of impossibly green eyes popped out of nowhere.

"Oh God, it's you," Kyo groaned.

"Common misconception, but no. I'm Ayame!" The tall slender man spread his arms wide and tossed his head so that the brilliant white locks would catch and twinkle in the faint, hall light.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo growled, shoving the book discretely behind his back.

"Oh dear, I stopped by for a visit, but nobody is around," Ayame said, giving Kyo a knowing smile that he didn't understand.

"It's ten at night! Everyone's asleep! Go home!" Kyo grabbed Ayame's shoulder and began steering him towards the stairs. Somehow, Ayame managed to duck under his arm and pop up behind him.

"Aw, but I came all this way! Why not let me surprise everyone tomorrow morning? Besides that, I am absolutely beat. I'll be sleeping in your room then! No need for thanks." Without another word, Ayame ducked into Kyo's room and shut the door behind him. Kyo stared dumbly at the door for a moment, his brain trying to process where exactly that had all gone wrong. With a sigh he turned back down the hall and knocked twice on Tohru's door before stepping in again.

"I'm staying in here tonight," he said simply and collapsed behind her on the bed. Tohru looked over her shoulder at him.

"Um…okay," She said uncertainly. Kyo jammed a pillow under his head and opened to the first page. Within minutes he was submersed completely in words and Tohru and gone back to her drawing. It was around page 32 when the plot of the book took an unexpected turn.

_He opened his apartment door and stumbled through. The stress and smells of work still clung to him like the grime and oil that caked his skin. He reached over and flipped the light switch. _

_There was a faint pop and brilliant flash as the bulb gave one last feeble attempt to light, only to fail and leave Yoji again in darkness. Cursing under his breath, Yoji picked his way through to his bedroom. The curtains were pulled back and fluttering in the breeze of the open window. _

_The city lights faintly illuminated his room, casting yellow beams across his nightstand and bed…and her. Katsuhime lay curled on his bed, the ivory white skin of her naked body gleaming against the dark bedspread. Yoji could feel her predatory eyes gleaming at him. A soft purr escaped her long, slender throat._

Kyo stared at the page in surprise, a blush creeping its way up his neck. This was not a type of book he had expected to find in Tohru's possession, let alone within twenty feet of her. She had always seemed to radiate innocence. Kyo glanced over the top of the book at her curiously before coughing and continuing where he left off.

'_I thought you said you were never coming back,' Yoji breathed._

'_You know I couldn't stay away for long,' Katsuhime's sweet voice quivered in the inky shadows. Yoji swallowed thickly as the pure white goddess kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and sauntered over to him. _

_The sway of her body was hypnotic as she walked towards him, the slight percussion of her bare feet hitting the hardwood floor caused her supple breasts to bounce with each step. He couldn't take his eyes off those perfect breasts. He could faintly make out her nipples in the dim light, perked and practically begging to be suckled. Soon she was in front of him, mere inches of space separated their bodies. _

_Despite the faint chill of the room, Yoji could feel the heat radiating from her body. He felt his own skin begin to glow in return. Her sweet breath played across his face as she leaned in and claimed his mouth. Tenderness was never an option. Her tongue jabbed against his lips, demanding entrance. And he was too overwhelmed with the sights and scents of her to object. _

_As her tongue played a game of tag with his, her hands snaked down and began fumbling with the fly of his jeans. Yoji didn't comprehend the moment when his pants slithered free down his legs, he didn't comprehend much of anything once Katsuhime's perfect slender hand wrapped around his penis with surprising firmness. His cry of ecstasy was lost in her mouth as she squeezed and pumped him. _

_His hips jerked in response to her attentions, lurching to the rhythm she set with her nimble fingers. Katsuhime bit fiercely down into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Her free hand shoved against his chest, pushing him until he was backed against the wall. Yoji leaned against it for support and panted as Katsuhime centered all attention on his quivering cock. _

_Her hand was gripped tightly around him, covering all but the dripping tip. Katsuhime grinned wolfishly at Yoji and slid the tip into the small crevice of her belly-button. Yoji groaned and shuddered, begging incomprehensibly to let him finish. Katsuhime smirked and let go of him, stepping away altogether._

'_Do you want more?' she asked, stepping backwards into the shadows. Yoji stood quivering, barely able to move._

'_Yes. Oh, God yes,' He gasped._

'_Then come with me. You could use a shower.' Her voice disappeared into the darkness _

Kyo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was an uncomfortable tightness down south. He figured it was best to stop reading the book now. Whether he actually stayed the night in Tohru's room or ventured to his own where Ayame was undoubtedly lying in wait to torment him, horny was no condition to be in either case.

He didn't want to embarrass Tohru by letting her know he'd been reading her romance novel, but his own body heat was making his head a bit fuzzy and he found himself asking: "So where'd you get this book?" before he could stop himself. Tohru turned part way around and took the book out of his hands curiously. She looked at the cover and frowned.

"I think it's one that Hana lent me. She said it was really good, but I haven't read it yet. So how is it?" She asked, handing it back.

"Erm…well, it's interesting." Kyo said, taking it from her and dropping it onto the bed beside him. He rolled over onto his side and peeked around her elbow to see her drawing.

"So what are you doing?" He asked. Tohru lifted her sketchbook and angled it for him to see.

"It's for that assignment for school. The one where we're supposed to come up with a family portrait and history." Kyo's eyes widened at the detail of the drawing. He had never realized how good she was.

In the very center stood Tohru. On either side of her were Kyo, Shigure and Yuki, as well as Hana and Ou. In the background behind them stood Tohru's grandfather, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Ayame and several other Sohmas. They were all surrounded by the lush trees of the Sohma woods and in the sky amongst the clouds was the faint outline of Tohru's mother, smiling down on them all.

"You do realize that we were supposed to just scrounge out a photograph, don't you?" Kyo said, eyes stuck on the beautiful detail of the drawing.

"Well, I don't have a photo of us all together. Plus this is something I've wanted to do for a while, I just needed a good excuse to get started," Tohru said, blushing. Kyo smiled and looked back to the drawing.

"It's beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," Tohru said, her blush intensifying. They both sat silently, looking at the drawing when Kyo noticed something.

"Why are all of our hands just squares?" he asked.

"Um, well, I'm not too good at drawing hands without a reference. So I was putting those off until last when I can look at someone else's," she said, scratching her temple with the eraser. Kyo pursed his lips at the drawing and slid one hand around her waist, resting his wrist on her thigh.

"Here. I'll let you use mine for free," he said, wiggling his fingers in invitation.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked, her fading blush blooming with full force.

"Of course. I probably owe you for something or another anyways," Kyo shrugged.

"Okay then," Tohru said, taking his hand in hers. She bent his wrists and fingers until she was satisfied with the pose, then rested it on her knee. Kyo watched, fascinated as her pencil flew across the paper. Gradually a hand began to take form beneath the graphite tip. Once the rough form was developed, she tucked the pencil behind her ear and reposed his hand, then started the next one.

The faint scratching of pencil on paper and the lateness of the evening pulled on Kyo's mind, putting him in an almost hypnotic state. His mind drifted unbidden back to the book lying on the bed behind him. His imagination ran over the acts of Yoji and Katsuhime, over the description of Katsuhime's pure white skin. Tohru was wearing baggy pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. One shoulder gleamed pure, white and smooth only eight inches above Kyo's face.

Three inches or so of identical untainted skin peeked shyly between the top of her pants and the hem of her shirt. The glimpse of flesh on her back was flawless, toned and curved perfectly with the depression of her spine. Kyo sighed and turned his attention back to her arm. He reached out with his free hand and ran a fingertip lightly from elbow to shoulder. Goosebumps leapt out at his touch and Tohru froze.

"Kyo?" She asked timidly.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, gazing up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe we should finish this another time," she said, reaching over to close her sketchbook. Kyo stopped her with the hand she'd been using as a model.

"No, it's all right. I was just out of it for a minute there. I won't touch you anymore if you don't want me to," Kyo said.

"No! I'm not saying that you shouldn't touch me!...erm, well, you shouldn't. But I trust you and everything, it's just getting pretty late and you must be tired and it would be rude of me to keep you awake all night and…" Tohru blabbered.

"Tohru. Just draw the damn picture," Kyo said, smiling to himself.

"Erm…right." She said. Tohru shuffled her sketchbook awkwardly for a moment before reaching and taking Kyo's hand to re-pose it. Then she set back to work. Kyo watched her closely, but after a few moments his eyes began to droop. He dozed lightly, waking up occasionally when Tohru re-bent his fingers, but then the sweet dark abyss of sleep swallowed him completely.

It must have been an hour later when Kyo drifted back to consciousness, the remainder of a dream including lots of naked white skin floating behind his eyes as he opened them, leaving his body in a state of extreme tension. Tohru was sitting side by side with him, her back resting against the wall. The sketchbook and her pencils were out of sight. Replaced on her lap was the novel.

Kyo looked up at her wide eyes and blushing face and surmised that she was somewhere around page 32. He grinned, watching her delicate mouth form the words as she read them. He was able to read her lips enough to decipher a few words including 'shampoo', 'sponge' and 'quivering member'. So she was _passed _page 32! As though sensing Kyo's eyes on her, Tohru glanced down at him and jumped when she realized he was awake.

"You look a little warm," Kyo noted with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't realize what kind of book this was!" She said breathlessly, slamming the book shut.

"Why? What kind of book is it?" Kyo asked innocently. Tohru's face went from pink to beet red as she sputtered for an answer. Kyo grinned and sat up. _How had he not realized sooner how fun it was to tease her_? It was amazing how all rational thought seemed to have left him somewhere between the time he entered her room looking for a book and his current erection.

The erection itself seemed to have commandeered every rational thought that would have stopped him and made him return to his room, Ayame aside. He soon found his face pressed against hers, his tongue stroking her lower lip. Startled, Tohru gasped. Kyo wasted no time in taking advantage of this opening. He slid his tongue into her sweet warmth, running his tongue across the bumpy roof of her mouth, causing her to shudder.

"Kyo…wait," she gasped, pulling back slightly. However, her back was against the wall. She didn't have much of anywhere to go.

"No," he whispered, closing the gap once more.

"We can't," Tohru breathed as Kyo kissed his way along her jaw and sucked on the white expanse of neck.

"Not unless we try," He grumbled into her silky skin. Tohru moaned as his lips found a tender spot beneath her ear. Her arms slid around his shoulders and she tried pulling his body closer to hers. Kyo took her hands and held her back.

"We've gotta be careful now," he said, grinning at her. "You might just want to let me do everything," he whispered, returning to her neck. He was surprised at his own boldness. He himself was a virgin, as he was undoubtedly sure that Tohru was. He shouldn't have any idea how to do any of this. But it all seemed so natural, it was something that didn't need thought, only instinct. And his instincts seemed to be very sharp in this matter.

Tohru whimpered as he kept her hands firmly in his own, running a trail of kisses from her neck back up to her face and across her eyes. Tohru tilted and craned her neck, trying to catch his mouth with her own. Kyo complied and sucked tenderly on her bottom lip.

"Kyo. Are you sure…?" she mumbled against his mouth.

"No, but I don't think I can stop in any case," He said and crawled backwards off the bed. He pulled at the drawstring of his pajama pants and ripped them loose, quickly removing his 'meow mix' boxers as well. Tohru gasped as 'Kyo junior' sprang free in full salute.

"Kyo, wait…" she whispered, eyes still staring at this intimate revelation.

"I can't," He said, moving back to the bed. He put one hand behind her neck and the other beneath her legs and lifted her, turning so that she laid long ways on the bed. He got her bottoms and panties off with one tug and barely caught a glimpse of her dark brown curls before he covered her. Kyo braced himself over her, careful to make sure their chests didn't touch.

The last thing he wanted was to transform somewhere halfway through. In his current state he doubted he could stop himself should a transformation take place. He shuddered at how humiliated he would be if he ended up humping her leg in that fuzzy little orange body.

Using his last bit of constraint to stop himself from plunging into her head long, he prodded against her wet opening, sliding into her tight, wet heat one centimeter at a time. Tohru gasped and writhed beneath him, sweat beading out across her fair features. Her hands reached up again to wrap around him, Kyo grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bedspread.

"…please, wait…it's…it's too big," Tohru whimpered.

"Sssh," Kyo hissed softly to her and leaned his face down. Still conscious about keeping their chests separated, he kissed her. He filled her mouth with is tongue, while lower down he filled her and broke down all barriers with a single, brutal thrust. Tohru's screams were muffled by Kyo's mouth. Kyo pulled out of the kiss and trembled, trying to keep himself from moving as she adjusted to him. Hoping to at least speed up the process he gently rocked their hips from side to side as Tohru hissed and panted beneath him.

"A…are you okay?" he gasped. Tohru nodded, her lips clamped tight.

"Is it alright if I start moving?" he asked. Tohru lay still for a moment, and just as Kyo began thinking he couldn't possibly hold back any longer, she nodded. Kyo commenced moving with slow, steady thrusts, pulling himself almost completely out of her, then sheathing himself to the hilt. Tohru turned her head and managed to get a corner of her bedspread to bite down on that muffled her moans and cries.

Kyo continued at a steady, measured pace until at one thrust, Tohru let out a sharp cry and her hips lifted to meet him, changing the angle of their coupling so suddenly that it made him dizzy. Within seconds his speed doubled, frantic and sporadic, wanting nothing but to bury deeper. Deeper into the warm, moist tunnel surrounding him.

There was only one human thought in his head, and that was to keep their chests separated as he drilled her into the bed. He closed his eyes and could see their union behind his eyelids. Beneath the grating of their hips he could see himself penetrating her, moving in and out against the tight, fleshy walls. He opened his eyes and watched her. Her eyes were pinched tight, her head tilted back and her lips parted. He wanted so bad to suckle her neck, but he couldn't risk it.

His eyes drifted to her breasts. They jiggled and bounced with his thrusts. Kyo began slamming into her, just to see her breasts bounce all the more. Her nipples stood out round as blueberries beneath her t-shirt. He desperately wanted to pause and rip her shirt off so he could see her completely. But there was no way in hell he could stop now.

He could feel himself growing close. He needed the release, and yet he never wanted to stop, and yet his arms were beginning to feel like they would give at any minute. Kyo rammed himself into her, his balls slapping against her ass. He couldn't hold it any longer. With a low moan he pulled himself out and rubbed his penis against her ass as he spilled his load. He rode the waves of pleasure as a blinding white light went off somewhere behind his eyeballs.

A few seconds later, he regained some sense of himself and looked down at Tohru. Her large eyes were half closed and out of focus, a small dazed smile tugged at the corner of her sweet little mouth. Kyo smiled at her and leaned down to accept the kiss she was dying to give him. Feeling suddenly not unlike rubber, Kyo's arms gave out and his chest pressed against hers.

There was a small noise like a crack accompanied with a puff of smoke and a satisfied, orange tom cat was lying on Tohru's chest. Tohru lifted the cat and rolled onto her side, cradling him against her chest. Through a bit of maneuvering, she managed to get the bedspread out from under them and pulled it up to her chin. Without a word, the two of them fell asleep.

Kyo must have changed back sometime in the night. He could always tell the sudden transition back to humanity because he would become extremely aware of his thumbs. He wiggled one thumb that was tucked beneath his chin and took down a mental list of his surroundings.

He was lying on an extremely soft bed, and all around him were the lingering smells of sex. Memories of the sex in question came vividly to mind and explained the warm weight resting against his back that was sending hot breath across his shoulder. It also explained the hand on his thigh.

Kyo rolled over so he was face to face with Tohru and planted a kiss on her nose. Tohru stirred and reached out to wrap an arm around him. Kyo grabbed her wrists before she turned him back into a cat and tucked her hands beneath his chin as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her delicate ear.

"'morning," Tohru said, smiling shyly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine. How about you?" she asked.

"I feel sweaty and hungry," he said with a grin.

"Hm, yeah. I need to go make breakfast," Tohru said, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

She clambered over the top of him carefully to get to the clothes scattered on the floor. Kyo watched lazily as she wandered around the room half naked, sifting through a drawer for a clean pair of underwear. She was so beautiful. Since when had he been this lucky? Tohru pulled on the panties and was just slipping into a skirt when she paused and turned to Kyo.

"Last night…that wasn't just a fling or something, was it?" she asked nervously. Kyo sat up straight, eyes wide.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"Well, I mean before last night you'd never really acted like you…I don't know…liked me _that _way. Was that really you…was it really even me for that matter?...or was it just that book?" she asked. Kyo climbed out of bed and walked to her. Tohru blushed at the sight of his naked body. Kyo placed his hands on her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"Tohru, I have cared about you for a long time. You are the first person in my life that has ever taken me seriously or seen me as more than a stupid cat. I can't really explain what happened to us last night, but it wasn't a fling and I don't regret it," he said. Tohru smiled at him with her heartwarming smile that left Kyo with no choice but to kiss her.

"I'm glad," she said and kissed him back. "Well, I've got to go get breakfast ready," she said, sidling over to the door. Kyo stretched his arms above his head and began gathering his clothes. A few minutes later he was seated at the table with Shigure and Yuki sitting on either side of him. Ayame burst into the dining room with a magnificent bow.

"Little brother, distant family and dear lady wherever you may be. How good it is to find you in good health!" Ayame said dramatically. Yuki glared at his brother and left the room, muttering something about meeting someone somewhere. Ayame pouted at his departing back but took his place at the table without complaint.

"Aya! When in the world did you get here?" Shigure asked, reaching over to clasp a hand on his friend's arm.

"A summer breeze blew me in late last night while you were asleep, my love! I didn't want to disturb your slumber as tempting as it may have been, so I stayed in darling Kyo's room last night," Ayame said, picking up a mug left by Yuki and draining the remainder of the tea therein.

"And how did you sleep?" Shigure asked, refilling the cup with the kettle sitting in the center of the table.

"Terribly. There seemed to be a cat outside the room that was making all sorts of god-forsaken noise.," Ayame said with a sorrowful sigh. Kyo choked on his own tea and sent a horrified glare at Ayame who smirked at him through his thick eyelashes.

"SHIGURE! WHERE ARE YOU?" A desperate female voice called from the front door. Shigure jumped from his seat.

"Ah, the fun begins!" he said, an evil glint in his eye as he scurried from the room to hide from his frantic editor, leaving Kyo alone with Ayame. Ayame leaned casually across the table and gave Kyo a knowing leer.

"Page 32, huh?"

* * *

I tried to make them as in character as possible, but it's difficult with random smut.

Please review!


End file.
